Dreams
by Levothyre
Summary: I am sorry to inform you but Dreams has been discontinued. I am handing this story over to my dear friend, Death's Gift.
1. Prologue

Hey you guys. I guess you all liked my story, Fortunes. I was very impressed with how many reviews I got. I also find that you all want me to write a sequel. A sequel where Trunks and Goten end up getting together. I want to warn you, though, that I am not gonna rush into things. Which means that it might take a couple chapters till they get together. I also plan on making this story longer than the first. Well, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ *still off somewhere eating*  
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
I slowly walk down the remaining roads of this town. I was the one who destroyed it, yes. I raped a few of the women and ate some of the men. But it was not my fault. It was Goten's. He is the one who left me. He stranded me in this cruel, coldhearted world. I still cannot believe he did this to me. He took away my sanity. But, it was also my father. He knew that I had an attraction towards Goten. He said that if I ever tried to get together with him that he would personally kill the love of my life. Then Goten was going to kill me. I couldn't allow that, so I killed him first. You could never understand how painful it was for me to do what I did. I stated to eat him. But I stopped when he took his last breath. I didn't and I couldn't do that to him anymore. I tried to wish him back with the dragon balls, but Shenron said that he could not be brought back to life. So now I have to suffer. I just hope Goten isn't too mad at me. But that is not likely.  
  
I look to my right as I hear a noise. Oh look, a little girl happened to survive my blast. But she will not be totally spared. I will kill her now. I mean, why should she get to live while the others had to die? I slowly raise my hand as I form another ki blast. She freezes as I launch it at her. She is no more. No more than a pile of dust, now. But who really cares? No one can right now. They are all dead. But they deserved it. They are a part of my suffering. My love, gotten, wanted to protect them from me. But he didn't get the chance, now did he. And it's far too late for me to go back to the way I was. For I know that the love of my life loved me as well. But I had to kill him. Life just isn't fair, but then again, nobody said it would be. And no one said it wouldn't be. So, we all do not know what tomarrow is going to bring. As long as it is good for me I do not care what it is going to be.  
  
Sometimes I wish that I was mortal again. But then I remember that if I was, then I wouldn't be able to get my revenge. I never told Chibi this, but the reason I can really hear people's thoughts is because of what she did to me. No, not Goten's mom or Videl. But it was some one Goten knew very well. It was his old girlfriend. She took me to her 'secret' lab and showed me this device. Then she stabbed me in the head with it. I yanked away and then flew back to my house. I told my mother that I was just being reckless and she didn't ask me anything. She just fixed it up like nothing had happened. A few days later I found that I could read minds. I could hear people's secret thoughts. I especially paid close attention to my Chibi's thoughts. That was when I fell in love with him. When I read his thoughts I found out what kind of a person he truly was. I fell in love with that person. I just wish he was here with me once more. And I plan on making him come back. I'm never going to let him go. It's actually impossible for me to do so.  
  
I look at my hands. Am I even worthy of him? That question has been haunting me for so long. It has turned my dreams into nightmares. I don't know what dreams are anymore. Or if they are even good. Maybe they are evil. Am I evil? Goten had said I was once. At least once. But I hope I am not. And I hope that he is in heaven right now. That is where he deserves to be. It was my fault he wanted to kill me anyways. I was the cause of this. I just wish it could have been prevented. That's all I have been doing since Goten died. Wishing. I know it is very foolish, but I do it anyways. For it reminds me of him. And I want to be reminded of him every single second of the day.  
I know that was a pretty short chapter, but it was just the prologue. I plan on making the actual chapters longer than that. So, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Imbetween? Well, decide if you want more. And please check out my other story, The Hatred. At least one person. I want to know how I'm doing on that as well. Thanks and bye. :) ( 


	2. Chapter 1

Okay people, so I haven't been writing much to this. I am very sorry. And, I feel even worse because this is going to be a short chapter. But the next one won't be. Things are going to get pretty weird at one point and stay that way for a while. But then everything will be normal again. Oh, one of the reasons that I haven't updated was that my computer crashed and we had to get a new one. You know how that is. Anyhow, I'll start with the chapter so that you can all read it, instead of reading all of what I have to say.  
  
Disclaimer: Yada. Yada. Yada.  
  
Chapter 1-Crimson Droplets  
  
~Forest that is miles away from civilization~  
  
I slowly walk down the dirt path in this old forest. I have not been here for the longest time. I remember when I took Chibi here for the first, and final, time. I was ten-years-old and he was nine. Chibi had loved it. We spent the whole day here. Why did I kill him? He was so good to me. Should I just commit suicide right here? At least then I wouldn't feel any pain. Hey, why not? Maybe I'd be able to see Chibi. Then I could apologize to him. And I could explain everything.  
  
" Dende, why do I have to go through this?!" I can hear myself shout. But nobody answered me.  
  
The wind rustles through my hair and I close my eyes. How was I going to kill myself? There are so many ways and I want them all. I deserve to suffer. My poor Chibi went through hell when he died. So why shouldn't I? Or shall I live? All these questions are confusing me. All of this sucks! And I can still hear those screams of pain from my beloved.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Blood gushed out of Goten's body as I tore open his flesh. I brought a strip to my lips and devoured it. He was screaming as the tears trickled down his cheeks. I wanted to stop, but I knew I couldn't. my father would not allow the relationship. So I took his life. He laid there motionless on the ground. I started to weep. The unusual crimson droplets took place of my normal tears. That was the first time I had ever cried bloody tears in my life. And it certainly wasn't the last.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Now every single tear I shed is blood. I don't know why it has to be this way. The ki blast forms in the palm of my hand and I place it against my chest. Goodbye cruel world. I release it and endless darkness comes forth.  
  
Well, I hope you liked the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer. I just couldn't think of anything. Please review and have a nice day. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hello peoples! Yeah, I am updating sooner than you all probably thought. Considering it had taken me four months to post the first chapter. But I was going through some hard times. Throughout this whole story I'm going to be testing your memory. You may have not noticed it, but I started to do that in the last chapter. And, there are going to be a lot of twists starting this chapter. Things are going to get very confusing and very interesting. Well, enough of my talking and more of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *pouts*  
  
Chapter 2-Torture of the Mind  
  
My eyes slowly open and I sit up. I cannot smile. I am still alive. I had almost forgotten that I had wished for immortality. That blast had only knocked me out for a few minutes. How could I have been so foolish? I can never be with my Chili. Why exactly am I in love with him again? Oh great, I can't remember. Are we really in love with each other? Why is my mind so messed up right now? God damn it! What the hell is wrong with me!? Why is there and high-pitched noise? My hands cover my ears, but that doesn't do anything. Darkness comes over me once more as I blackout from this massive headache.  
  
~One Hour Later~  
  
I could open my eyes at any moment, but I choose not to. I would rather listen to these voices. Are they just inside my head or are there people around me? I do and I do not want to find out. Gotenks.... He.he is the reason I'm attracted to Goten. He wants us to fuse permanently. No! My best friend died because that son of bitch! But then, are my dad and his dad going to become like this? I can no longer take this! Why is he doing this?!  
  
My eyes shoot open and I sit up. I look over at my right and she is there. The same girl that caused me to have that stupid ability of reading minds. Goten's ex. I hate that preppy whore. Wait.. Is she part of Gotenks' plan? Is she helping him? Oh shit! Now everything makes sense. If either Goten or I have a special ability such as mind reading then Gotenks would have it when Goten and I fused. But Goten's dead now.. Right? Or was the reason that I couldn't wish him back because he wasn't dead. But how? I know for a fact that I killed him. Bebi... would he help Gotenks? He may have possessed Goten. But he had also possessed this bitch and left one of his gay ass eggs inside her head. This isn't good.  
  
I try to sit up but she pushes me back down. I am so weak right now. What's her name again? Oh yeah, it's Erica. She straddles my waist and runs her hands up my chest. Fuck! The damn bitch drained all my fucking power. She is saying words that I cannot comprehend. I was wrong. Goten had been possessed first and then this chick. So that means that this is Bebi who was doing this to me. What does he want from me?  
  
"Oh shit!" I shout as she inks her hands into my chest. The blood gushes from the wound and she has a pleased look upon her ugly face. "What do you want with me, you stupid bitch?"  
  
Erica smirks at me, "Well, I think that you already know. By the way, Goten's right over there. After you left his body I went and got it. I revived the poor fool. Now, why don't the two of you fuse?"  
  
Now it's my turn to smirk, "I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks, Bebi."  
  
Wait... why is she laughing like a maniac? I would ask her, but I don't trust my voice now. I think that this is worse than I thought. I look over to where Erica said that Goten would be. He is here. Oh Kami, he's here! I didn't kill him! But it still doesn't mean anything now. Gotenks is going to get his way, as is...whoever this is. Maybe I should ask. But, I don't want to look like an idiot. And is Goten really alive? He looks dead to me. I hope he's alive. I really want to apologize to him. I hurt him in too many ways.  
  
I look at Erica as I finally decide to ask her, "If you're not Bebi, then who are you?"  
  
She climbs off of me and leans against a table. She waits a few seconds. "Well, I guess that you can call me Levothyre. Not that it matters. Gotenks is going to take your place soon enough." I look back at where Goten is. Was. What happened to him? I look around that area, my eyes stopping on two shadowy figures.  
  
A/N Well, that's it. Don't worry, I bet you all already know that I'm just kidding. I just need to tell you all a few things. I know, I know. I had said that I would make this a yaoi. But I had never said how long that would last. It's going to be better like this anyways. Also, I will make some short chapters and some long chapters. I love to tease people with the short chapters. Now, let's continue.  
  
I can sense that one of them is Goten. But, who's the other? This is just great! As if things couldn't get any worse. Now everything is taking a sharp turn. I'm lost and I guess that I should stay that way for now. Well, after I find out who the other person is. For some reason they seem familiar. Kami, this is so damn confusing. Why is everybody making me suffer? What did I ever do to the world? Never mind, don't answer that question.  
  
Goten steps out of the shadows and just stares at me. I look into his eyes. This isn't good. He..he's not himself. What the hell? What's going on? This is just great. I really don't want, nor do I need, Gotenks to get his way. But I'm so helpless. Whatever they did to Goten, that's what they're going to do to me. I just hope that it doesn't mean my demise. Or do I deserve that? Would that stop Gotenks or help him? Damn it all to hell!!! I'm going to blow that mother-fucking bitch to hell. And maybe back again. Though, if I brought him back it wouldn't do the world any good.  
  
The other person is coming into the light too. You've gotta be kidding me! It's Frieza. Oi! This is just great! Well, we're doomed. His power is far grater than Goten's dad at SSJ 4 and he's not even in his true form. How is this happening? I guess that it would be best to ask. My mind is hurting now..wait, can a mind hurt? Oh this is just great! I cannot even think straight. Man, why'd I have to wish for immortality. Wait, I also wished that the Dragonballs would only work for me. Maybe that's why they have me now. Frieza wants immortality. And they have Goten as bait. They know that they can use him against me. But then why does Gotenks want out? I bet he wants to work with Frieza. Or take over the world himself. And with all my special abilities that would be no problem at all. This is not good.  
  
"What's going on?" I can hear myself ask. I'm about to pass out, I know it. There's no answer from anybody. My head hurts and I'm so damn weak. My eyelids are covering my eyes. Damn...  
  
well, I guess that still was short, sorry. But I will try to make a long chapter sometime or another. By the way, I was wondering if some of you would check out my new story. It's called Senso-suru no Jikan. It's an anime crossover and DBZ won't be in it until later on, but still. Well, please review and I'll update sometime or another. Have a great day. 


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everybody..I know, I know. I have not updated this story for....er..too long.@@ Oh well, I'm here to update now. Yes, there'll be yaoi again; I only said that there wouldn't be anymore because I was in a bad mood at the time I wrote the last chapter. Well, here ya'll go!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, guess what! I still don't fucking own this!!! Damn  
  
Chapter 3- Oh No, We're All Gonna Die (Take Cover Peoples!!!)  
  
My eyes open once more. How long was I out for? Shit! I need to find Goten NOW. My eyes wonder about the room, searching for my friend. I need to find him before that bastard Levothyre does any more damage. I just wish I could actually sit up properly though. I suppose that it was not too smart for me to try suicide today. Or was it yesterday now? Hell if I know!  
  
I see Levothyre staring at me with his brown eyes. He has taken on a new form, possessed another body. The brown hair lies atop his head and a smirk remains upon his ugly face. No, actually this guy is kind of attractive. The bangs hang in front of his eyes...oh, I guess their color is actually emerald. My bad. The man is wearing leather pants, black of course, and I long-sleeve black shirt. There is a lion on the front of it, blood dripping from its fangs. This boy obviously has a twisted mind. Fuck, we're all gonna die here! Take cover people!!! Damn, I'm dumber than people make me out to be. Damn, I hope this boy fucks me before he kills me.  
  
"Ah, Trunksy, you're awake," he says as he strides over to me. I really should learn to control my body more...damn erection. "Now, what could you have been thinking of?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, bitch!" I shout. I do hope that I am more convincing to him than I am to me. I can't even think straight anymore.  
  
He just smirks as he straddles my waist. I grasp hold of his hips and push him against me harder. Lust flashes in his eyes and I know that it is in mine as well. I just want this so bad though. He places his hands on my chest and starts to play with one of my nipples. I moan as I finally realize that I am not wearing a shirt. Oh, Dende, this feels so good. Just get Goten in here as well and it would be a dream come true.  
  
"Trunksy, do you wanna play with Goten too?" he coos and I can only nod. I am too busy focusing on breathing correctly to say anything.  
  
He gets off me and I pout. A hint of slyness fills his aura and I know that I am in big trouble. Man, if things weren't already bad. He better suck me off before he kills me. He blows me a kiss before turning on his heel and fading into the darkness. Jeeze! Can't he just take off his clothes already!? But, I guess I'll have to be patient if I want to take Goten as Levothyre takes me.  
  
I look around. I need to see where Frieza is. I forgot about him, damn. He can just die. I only need Goten and Levothyre. I cannot see that damn lizard anywhere. A sigh of relief escapes my lips. That's a good thing. Now, if only Levothyre would hurry up in bringing Goten here. I just noticed..I haven't been calling him Chibi. Ever since he died I've only called him Goten. Er, or at least ever since I thought I had killed him.  
  
A door creeks open and I look up. My beautiful Chibi walks inside the room. I smile at him and he, in turn, returns the smile. I am so happy that I am able to see him. He runs over to me, tears in his eyes. We embrace each other in a tight hug, neither of us wanting to let go. Or at least I do not. I want to remain this way forever.  
  
"Kami, Chibi, I am so sorry," I say, referring when I was eating him...I mean, literally eating him.  
  
"It's alright, Trunks-kun," he says back as I run my hands through his hair.  
  
We separate, but only to look into each other's eyes. We then press our lips against each other's, engaging in a passionate kiss. I force my tongue into his mouth as he does the same with his tongue into mine. I just cannot get enough of him. My tongue travels over ever last part of his mouth. I wish this moment could last forever as well, but I know that is not possible.  
  
"Ehem," Levothyre says, gaining our attention. "Do you wanna do it or not?"  
  
Both Chibi and I nod. "Yes."  
  
A/N. That's it for this chapter. There WILL be a lemon in the next chapter! Yay!!! ::claps hands:: I actually wrote a chapter. Well, review.and..be nice and read L.B.-chan's T/G fanfic. Have fun!!!! 


End file.
